I know you- Kinky Richonne Fic (Extended)
by IsisNicole
Summary: Michonne and Rick have a brief encounter in the express line of the grocery store. This story has some BDSM Kinky tone but they are very mild (Update) This story is being extended. BDSM content in this story
1. Chapter 1

I know you

One thing that I hate to do is go grocery shopping. The amount of people and noise always puts me on edge. Watching people slowly meander up and down the aisles like they have nothing else to do makes me want to grind my teeth. So I always try my best to get in and out as quickly as possible. Especially today my body ached from my mind blowing night last night, and all I wanted to do was go home, and binge watch my favorite shows while the bed sucked the life out of me.

Ugh, people everywhere, kids crying, and so much noise it is becoming too much. Thank God for the express line. My torment will be over soon. I'm only the third person in line so that's not so bad, and there is some eye candy in front of me.

Well hello, sexy bearded daddy. Those jeans are hugging that sweet looking ass of yours. Oh, and your blue shirt is caressing your body in all the right places. What I wouldn't give to have you underneath me right now wiggling and moaning.

Hmmm… from your feet to your beautiful cerulean eyes you are something I would love to devour. Every inch of you. Oh, wait am I staring. Yes, I am, but I don't give a shit. When eye candy presents its self, you have to seize the fucking moment by the balls and give a gentle squeeze.

Oh, I see you have noticed me. Your smile is friendly and bright. Salt and pepper beard. Your full head of soft brown curls hiding away under your baseball cap. Beautiful full lips. How would they feel against my clit? Oh, I would love to know.

"Hello."

"Hello" my smile is genuine, and I know it, but it's only because of all of the nasty things I'm thinking about doing to you. Could I smother you with my tits or maybe edge you out of existence. Oh, who are you Mister checkout man?

Then it hits me. Your scent is so masculine yet so unique. Oh I inhale deep, and the intake of air is all I need, and it all comes back to me.

Oh yes. You are hard to forget my dear sweet one "I know you" I whisper. I'm leaning on my basket trying to get closer to your scent. I need to breathe you in. I close my eyes.  
"Yes I do."

"Excuse me?" your eyes have the look of confusion and curiosity. Yes I know I am in gray sweats, a blue tank top, and my braids are high in a bun on my head, but I don't give a fuck. I know you, and I will make sure before we are done you will remember everything we did.

The sweat, the heat, the pain, and the pleasure. My sweet one how you writhed under me. Your pheromones are addictive. It brings out the deadly goddess in me. The bringer of lust. The bearer of slaps, and crops. The orator of malicious direction.

"I know you sweet one" I play with my moonstone necklace. You notice, and your eyes widen. You stare as the realization hit you.

I walk to the front of my basket and stand directly in front of you. I sniff you again. Oh, it is so intoxicating. I'm becoming giddy. I smile and make sure you see my tongue slide slowly across my top lip.

"How do you know me, ma'am?" Oh, so we are going to play coy. I love to play.

Luckily there is a price check needed, so it seems I will have some time with you again indeed. The God's are smiling on me and making my nightmare trip to the grocery store into a pleasant one.

"You still smell so sweet my sweet one." Oh, the nervousness that begins to show through your whole body is exhilarating.

"Don't make a scene sweet one or I will bite you."

I see my love bites still grace your neck from last night. I love to touch my handy work. I have to touch my marks for they are part of me that I shared with you. I blessed your flesh with my lips over and over last night.

"You look rested sweet one."

"It is an illusion, ma'am." I see that your pupils have widened. Your breathing has changed. You are remembering. Those beautiful cerulean eyes of yours are replaying every second of our encounter.

"Do you remember sweet one? Are you remembering? "

"Yes ma'am."

"Good" I smile mischievously and giggle because I know that you are fighting between appearing dominant and masculine in public over being obediently submissive.  
I lean in closer to you. Oh, I just want to smell you one more time. I have to stand on my tip toes to reach the crook of your neck. A place I am so familiar with. A place where your scent seems to emit the strongest.

"Ahh" I inhale your scent again.

"I am wet for you again sweet boy. Do you know what that means?" You are taut as you know not to move.

"Yes ma'am" your Adam's apple moves as you swallow.  
I move my lips to your ear and nip at your lower ear lobe "Don't worry. No one is watching us." I whisper in your ear as a lover would.

I briefly glance around, and I am right no one was watching this erotic mind fuck that was occurring. Technology today has made people mindless. I laugh lightly at the sight of everyone distracted by their smartphones. "See sweet boy. I could lay you on the ground and mount your face right here, and no one would bat an eyelash."

You look around and see that I am right. The cashier is still waiting for the price check but is scrolling through her social media feed while waiting. Completely oblivious to us.

I move my face to look into your brown eyes. Your eyes widen at the thought of being placed in that position. Your pupils are completely blown and I know I have you right where I want you. I slide my hand down your blue button down shirt. God how I hate buttons! They get in the wait and cause nothing but delays in my playtime. I let my hand travel to the front of your jeans. I brush my hand over your crotch. You suck in a deep breath.

"Breathe sweet one." I keep my eyes focused on you and you on me. "The quicker you accept this situation. The faster we can both find our release."

Your cock is hard. I feel your bulge, and he is twitching.

"Looks like you want to come out and play"

"Yes... I mean ..no ma'am…please…please not here, not like this." You are starting to sweat on the tip of your nose. Your breathing is sounding more and more… oh, wait was that a moan I heard. Oh, there is no turning back now. Fuck appearances. I'm going to make you remember completely.

"Oh. Well did you forget your promise to me sweet one." There it was once more that deep throaty moan I love so much.

"No ma'am."

"What did you promise me sweet one?" My pussy is throbbing out of control right now. I can feel my panties soaking up my essence. My nipples are at full attention. My hand itches to grab hold of your cock and balls and give then a tight squeeze to remind you.

"That I would serve you any, and everywhere you desired."

"Yes, sweet one. You want to see me pleased? Right?"

"Yes ma'am "

"Good boy." I grab ahold of your cock and balls. Cup and squeeze! "ah hmm" oh you're gasping now.

You bend over and lean your head on my shoulder. Ah, your sweet spot on your neck is exposed to me. This is what I've wanted. I've wanted to sink my teeth into the soft sweet spot between your neck and shoulder and here it is for me to taste once again.

I sink my teeth into your neck. Not too hard but enough to get the reaction I want and need. You drop to one knee. You wrap your arms around my waist and hold onto me for dear life as your little orgasm moves through you. "Ma'am. I..I...cant"

I remove my teeth from your neck. "Yes, you can sweet one. You can and you will because it pleases me and makes me happy."

"Don't you want to make me happy?"

"Yes ma'am, I do in all things "

"Then do it…Now" Oh and you do. You bring your other knee down as that last bit of resistance disappears. You are kneeling before me my beautiful sweet one. Ready to serve me. To those around us, we must look like two lovers who are reconnecting. Lovers who have been separated but have found each other again. No we are not lovers we are two people expressing what is inside that is always hidden but not now.

"Excuse me. Sir are you ready to check out?" Oh well, it seems price check is over. You stare at the cashier as if she was speaking a different language. You look to me wanting and waiting.

"Stand up sweet one." You rise although reluctantly.

"Is all of this together?" the cashier asked. The clerk looked at you and me. You nod your head and continue to stare at me. The look of euphoric high is evident all over your face.

"Thank you sweet one."

"You are welcome ma'am."

Well, it seems that going to the grocery store can be quite fun if you have the right stranger in front of you. My sweet one wants to come over and cook for me. Netflix, dinner and a toy to play with sounds like a wonderful evening to me. I may even ask him his name.


	2. Newcomers Munch

_**Submissive Rick's POV**_

I was in town for a conference. It was the first time in over a year I'd been able to be in a major city that had a Femdom event going on at the same time. I live and work in a small town, and I couldn't risk anyone seeing me at one of these S&M functions. So, I chose to attend when I am out of town and away from nosey, prying eyes.

I was in Houston, and a well-known Femdom group was having a newcomer's brunch. The brunch was a casual gathering of Dommes and submissives who could meet, chat, and see if there was any mutual attraction. If there was a connection, then the Domme and submissive could discuss doing a possible scene together at the next dungeon party. There was never any pressure.

I've been to several munches across the country, and they usually have all been the same. The more experienced Dommes would have more than enough submissives begging for their time. The baby Dommes or newbies to the Femdom world would look for the cutest guy at the brunch and try to get his attention while maintaining an air of dominance around them. Because of this, I was usually the guy that they would flock too. Sometimes there would be another attractive guy or two who would take some of the attention off of me.

I'm not saying that I'm an Adonis or anything, but I like to think that I take care of myself pretty well for a man in his early 30's. I wasn't there to draw attention. I was there looking for that one Dominant woman who could help me possibly reach subspace and keep me there. I've played with several Dommes in the past, but I always found that in the end, the dominance would disappear and they wanted a more vanilla relationship. So, I would always end the play agreement.

The meeting was being held in a mom and pop Tex- Mex restaurant and currently I was casually making conversation with a baby Domme named Jessie who was trying her best to convince me to consider doing a scene with her at the next party.

"I would love to play with you this weekend. You know make you my toy for the evening" Jessie cooed as she rubbed her hand up and down my arm. She was cute with her short blond hair, and innocent green eyes but her whole demeanor screamed 'Hey I am a soccer mom looking to trying something different'. I had to give her a small kudos for even coming out to the brunch. I politely continued to sip on my beverage as she continued to tell me all of the things she would make me do to please her. I sighed at her obvious inexperience and lack of concern in learning about my kinks. Yes, submission was about pleasing the Domme, but it is also about the submissive finding pleasure in serving as well. Too many who are new to the world of S&M come charging in like a bull in a china shop. Inexperienced and dangerous. A new Domme can find her self-being topped from the bottom by a submissive if she has no clue what she was doing.

I was no longer in the mood to chat about nonsense, so I decided to try and scare her away.

"Well, I do enjoy things a little bit rougher. I like having my hair pulled forcefully and being forced face down onto the floor as you take full control of me. I want you to slap my cock and balls as I lay on my stomach on the floor with my ass in the air waiting to submit to you. I also love to be bitten hard, so hard that you almost break the skin. Can we do that?" I appeared a little too eager for this so called play session. I already knew that she wasn't into this kind of play from her incessant chatter about being into sensual play which I found utterly boring.

"Uh... well no I'm not into any rough play at all." her brows creased in confusion at what I just proclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders "Oh, well… then I don't think doing a scene together would be wise, but it has been wonderful talking to you." I rose from the chair I was sitting in as I was completely bored at that very moment. There was a good number of people at the munch all in varies ages and body sizes. Many of the male submissives are dressed casually in either jeans or cargo shorts while some looked as if they just left a corporate meeting. I nodded to those I knew from previous munches and parties as I walked toward the main meeting table to let the organizer know that I was leaving.

"So, still no luck finding someone you want to play with?" asked Denise as I approached the table.

"Nope, maybe next time" Denise stared at me as I took one last look around at the small crowd of people who gathered in the small banquet room. Denise and her girlfriend Tara were the organizers of the newcomer's munch. They sent out all of the invites and made the phone calls. They both were what you would call switches meaning sometimes they were dominant and sometimes they were submissive it would depend on their mood and the person they were engaging.

"Well you know my offer for a fire cupping session is still open. I think you would like fire play a lot. It would help you relax as well as a few other things" I turned back to the table to find her grinning at me. I just chuckled at her subtle hint.

"I would like to try that."

"Cool... Excellent... well I hope to at least see you at the party this weekend."

"I don't know, but I will think about it. See ya." I quickly turned from the table to head towards the door. As soon as I turned, I suddenly crashed head first into someone standing directly behind me.

"Oh… I am so sorry," I quickly reached my hands out to help steady the person I just clumsily bumped into.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been standing so close to you." She hissed as she rubbed her forehead. I leaned back just a bit so I could get a good look at the recent victim to my clumsiness. When she raised her head, I was awestruck at the women who I was currently holding haphazardly by her hips. She was a soft sepia deep brown complected woman. She had a cute, full nose that led to a pair of brown eyes that seemed to draw me in. Her full lips were wine in color due to the lipstick she was wearing. I could tell that her skin was flawless as I continued to stare like an idiot. Her strapless dress she wore was also a wine burgundy color that cascaded all the way to a pair of black sandals she was wearing. She had her hair braided, and they came to her mid-back. They were an amber-ombre color that just seemed to brighten her face even more.

"Thank you; I think I am ok now, so you can let go."

"Sorry. Yes ma'am, let me do that right now." I quickly removed my hands and placed them behind my back like some adolescent who was caught touching something he shouldn't have.

"Already, saying 'yes ma'am' and I haven't even touched you. I like that." She chuckled as she moved around me to speak to Denise. She greeted both Denise and Tara with hugs.

I began to flush a bit at her words. It was normal for me to say 'yes ma'am 'out of respect since that was how I was raised, but the hidden undertone of her statement still sent a tingle up my spine.

She turned and smiled at me. "Well, it was nice bumping into you. See ya." and with that, she walked away to go speak to a group of women who were gathered at one of the many tables in the room. I continued to watch her as she walked away.

I heard Denise clear her throat which helped break me out of my staring. "So, are you still ready to leave?"

I began to stroke the bottom of my chin as I watched her greet many of the ladies at the table "No, I think I will stick around for a bit."

 _ **Dominate Michonne's POV**_

I knew I was standing too close to him, but I just couldn't help it. His smell was just so intoxicating to me. It was masculine, but not oppressive. I could tell just from his smell that he took care of himself inside and out. I closed my eyes as I continued to inhale his scent. My body was immediately responding to him, I could feel my skin start to tingle, and I was becoming dizzy. I always find myself becoming aroused by a persons smell but not just any person. I find that I am like a bloodhound when it comes to scents especially pleasant scents emitting from a man. While he continued to chat with Denise, I took this moment to give him a once –over. He was about 5'11, and I could tell he was well built with a taut body. His shirt and pants did not hide his beautiful physique, but they also did not put it on display for everyone. I could see his lovely muscle definition in his back. I was so distracted by this that I didn't notice him turning around suddenly till he collided into me.

He was apologizing greatly at our awkward situation as I was rubbing my head trying to lessen my embarrassment at openly smelling him.

His hands were resting on my hips as he tried to keep me from falling. His hands were strong as held me firmly.

When I was finally able to raise my head I came face to face with the sexiest blue eyes I had very seen. They were a light sapphire blue, and if I stared long enough, I could be lost forever in those eyes. I shook my head slightly to break the trance his eyes were putting me under.

"Thank you, I think I am ok now, so you can let go," I mumbled.

"Sorry for grabbing you. Yes ma'am, let me do that right now." He quickly removed his hands from my waist and placed them behind his back. I could tell that he was abashed at realizing he was taking possible liberties that may not have been wanted.

Hearing him utter 'yes ma'am' was music to my ears. I chuckled and walked around him to make my way to the sign-in table. I warmly greeted Denise and Tara. I turned to leave, and I saw that he was still standing there slightly blushing. It was adorable to see such a handsome man flushed and not know what to do next. I said farewell to him and began walking toward my fellow Dommes that were gathered near the back of the banquet room.

"Well, Hello ladies. " I chimed as I approached the table

"It's about time you made it," Rosita said as she rose to greet me with a hug.

I shrugged "I told you I would be here and so here I am" I sat in the chair right next to her

"True, but I couldn't help but notice you were taking a long time at the sign in table." She advertised to everyone at the table.

I dismissed her statement and began trying to take the attention off of me and direct it somewhere else. I turned and faced Sasha who was sitting just a few down from me and sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Sasha, do you have everything you need for the event this weekend."

She snorted at my attempt to avoid the barrage of question they were about to throw my way. She sat her wine glass down "I'm not even going to answer that question just yet. So you might as well tell us who the subbie was you were rubbing on." She looked in the direction where the handsome blue eyed submissive was currently standing.

"I was not rubbing on anyone."

"Oh, sorry our fault. Who is the subbie you were smelling?"

I rolled my eyes because I knew if I didn't answer them they would hound me for the rest of the night. "I don't know he was in line talking to Denise and it was just something about his scent that was so delicious to me that I couldn't help leaning in for a deeper pull." I closed my eyes inhaled deeply as I mentally recalled his arousing scent.

"Well, I guess you made quite an impression on him because it looks like he has decided to stick around for a bit." I turned to look, and she was right. The handsome subbie was now engaged in a conversation with several other submissive males. I noticed that now and then he would glance in my direction and attempt a shy smile. I will admit he was cute in his white button down shirt and dark jeans but, I was not in the mood to entertain breaking in a wannabe who was confused about what he wanted. I just assumed he was a wannabe because usually the male submissive who looked as good him were only there to see if they could handle being submissive and to possibly get some from a Domme.

"You know there is nothing wrong with putting yourself back out there," Rosita reminded me.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just here to support the opening of the new dungeon location. I'm not looking for a new toy to play with right now." I took that moment to glance at the subbie once more he was still staring in my direction while carrying on a conversation. I proceeded to give him the finger just to see if he was genuinely looking at me. His eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. I guess he was staring at me. I couldn't help but smile at the confirmation.

Sasha giggled at my obscene gesture "There is nothing wrong with having a new toy underneath you writhing and begging for more," Sasha gushed as she rubbed her hands together grinning devilishly. Sasha made eye contact with a docile looking submissive who was standing slightly off to the side from the other submissive males. He was short in stature, but that didn't matter to Sasha. She raised her hand and used her index finger to call the submissive over. He eagerly scurried to the table and stood in front of Sasha with his hands to his side, and his head bowed down. All of the ladies quieted down as they began to watch the scene before them. Although playing at the gathering is not allowed. A Domme could do a quick inspection of her possible toy.

"Kneel down" She quietly commanded. The submissive who looked to be in his late 20's lowered himself to the floor kneeling in front of Sasha with his head still bowed. "Look at me, " she directed. The young submissive slowly raised his head to look at Sasha. We could all now see his face. He was a fairly decent looking with his dark brown hair that was cut in typical college student style short in the back and messily swept to the left side of his head. His face has the subtle signs of facial hair, and his dark brown eyes showed a submissive who was ready to do what was asked of him at any moment.

"Tell me your name." Sashas eyes surveyed the young man and his casual attire of jeans and a gray polo shirt.

"Aiden, ma'am."

"Well, Aiden I think we are going to rename. I think footstool will be your new name. What do you say, ladies?"

The ladies and I began to giggle at the entertaining show. Aiden started to squirm and blush at the attention he was receiving.

"Assume the position footstool. My feet are tired, and I want to rest them."

"Yes, ma'am." Footstool formally known as Aiden quickly crouched his body to the floor with his knees tucked under his chest as he leaned forward towards the floor. Sasha placed her sandal clad feet onto his back and leaned back in her chair and sighed satisfied.

"See, Sasha knows how to have fun," Rosita beamed as she took a drink of her beer. "I love having a new canvas that I can dress up and make girly. There is nothing like making a 6-foot tall man walk around in some 5-inch heels."

I chuckled at my friends. The both were very passionate about their kinks. Sasha enjoyed Cock & Ball Torture. She claims the best way to keep your submissive in line is to grab him by the balls. Rosita was into Feminization. She loved turning grown ass men into her living dolls.

I enjoyed many different kinks. I've never been able to just limit myself to just one. My specialty is Mindfucks.

 _ **Submissive Rick POV**_

I couldn't help but watch the young submissive named Aiden as he was called towards the table of the Dommes and briefly inspected before being used as a foot stool.

"Oh, he is so lucky to be that foot stool right now" I overheard an older submissive say to another. "Mistress Sasha will play him into complete subspace."

"I've watched her pull a man a big and broad as a bull around a play party by his cock & balls, and she had him secured so tightly his bits looked like a wrapped ham."

"Oh I would love to be that wrapped ham," gushed the older submissive

I chuckled at the older male submissives admission and apparent semi infatuation with Mistress Sasha "You should speak to her and see if she would like to setup a play session."

The older submissive removed his glasses and began cleaning them with the hem of his blue Cubs T-shirt nervously "Oh I wouldn't dare to ask her that. I am too old and out of shape for someone like her." I looked the older submissive over and yes he was right he was older with a very noticeable receding hairline and slightly overweight but that still shouldn't stop him I thought from at least trying.

"Now you, on the other hand, would have no problem getting her attention and agreement to a play session. You are still relatively young, handsome and in great shape. You are the elusive unicorn to a Domme," he waved his hands in an up and down motion as he spoke.

I shook my head at his statement "I wouldn't say all that. I've played with many Dommes, but there was just no connection. They weren't able to hold my attention. Anyone can buy a crop and some high heels shoes and claim they are a Domme, but it takes a special connection with your Mistress to keep you in that submissive mind frame."

"Well handsome men will always be the Achilles heel for some Dommes. That's why I am so hesitant to approach Mistress Sasha." The older submissive was once again peering at the young submissive Aiden who was now rubbing Mistress Sashas feet. I watched as well but not the act of the foot massage I was now staring at the beautiful dark beauty who was sitting a feet seats away from Mistress Sasha. I couldn't help to stare there was just something about her that was pulling me in. I noticed that when she smiled her whole face lit up. Her eyes seemed to brighten, and her dazzling white smile was genuine. She glanced my way, and I quickly averted my eyes back to the foot rubbing scene. I don't know why I was acting this way. The obscene gesture she presented to me earlier was still fresh in my mind, but still, I dared another glance at her and found this time she was staring back at me the corners of her mouth raised into a small smile. I immediately smiled back.

"Oh I am so glad you are still here," began Denise as she came to stand in front of me blocking my view. I frowned as I glared at her. "What is it?" she questioned as she looked over her shoulder to see what was causing my sudden mood change.

"Nothing now Denise, what do you want?" I sighed

"I wanted to know if you would like to be a server at the party tomorrow night. Gavin just called and said he has food poisoning and won't be able to make it. I thought I would ask you since you haven't found someone yet and I figured this would be a great chance for you to mingle more. You don't have to worry your face will be covered but you will have to wear the standard uniform, and with your body, it would make great eye candy for the ladies. So please say yes… Please," She quickly babbled while pleading with her hands.

I looked over shoulder toward the table again and saw the spot that was previously occupied was now empty. I began to scan the room hoping to find her and maybe finally speak to her before she left but as soon as my mind produced the thought I saw her exiting the room.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry I didn't mean to cause you to miss your chance. I feel like such an ass," she apologized. I sighed once again and just shook my head. "Don't worry it's not your fault, "I said.

"Hey well you know if you are a server you could…" Denise's voice trailed off as she once again began to try and convince me to help out at the party. I raised my hand to stop her before she got started.

"Fine I will help," I said. I figure this would be one way I could observe my Mystery Mistress without any extreme consequences, but what if she doesn't come to the party I thought. I inwardly groaned at how quick I made my decision without know if she was going to be there tomorrow.

Sensing my possible hesitation, Denise quickly piped up "Oh and don't worry she will be there."

I chuckled at Denise's quick revelation "Thanks, Denise."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Next Chapter will be the party and we will see if Rick can handle the required uniform and hopefully he can finally ask Michonne to play with him.**


End file.
